


This is Yet Another Destiny

by LovelyClaire



Series: Post END: Q-END 1 [1]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Badass old man, Canon Compliant, Crazy Mira, Post Q-END: 1, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyClaire/pseuds/LovelyClaire
Summary: The remnants of Q-Team successfully manage to escape the shelter.. but what will happen later?





	

_''Now announcing... the current casualties..."_  
_"C-Team: Carlos, Junpei"_  
_"Q-Team: Eric"_  
_"D-Team: Diana, Phi, Sigma"_  
_"These six are now deceased."_  
_"The X-Door has been opened...and subsequently closed."_  
_"The successful escapees are: Q, Mira."_  
_"The Decision Game has now been concluded."_  
_"Thank you for participating."_

\--------- 

Sean was happy, and curious.

He was going to see how the outside world looked like.

Sure, one of his companions was a serial killer who killed her boyfriend in cold blood but it was thanks to them if he finally managed to get out from that shelter.

"Look what we have here huh.." Mira said.

They arrived at the bottom of a circular vertical hallway. There was an elevator.

"So that's what'll bring us to the top... an actual elevator!" Sean was a bit too excited.

"That's more like a thing from a sci-fi movie set on a lunar base or something." 

They all managed to get up the elevator when Mira said: "Are you guys ready? I'm going to press the button."

"Yay!" Sean exclaimed. It's not like someone else besides him was going to respond. Q was just standing there and Gab next to him.

"Alright!" 

With a loud noise, the elevator went up. Gab was barking and Sean was trying to calm him down. 

\-----------

"Gosh, I really need to take a shower. Eric's blood is still on my body, y'know."

"So... where are we?"

"Guess we're quite far from the site." Mira turned to Sean and raised one of her hands. "Welcome to the Nevada desert!" 

"Um... thanks." Sean looked around. "What are we going to do now?"

"It's too early to contact Dcom staff. The conjuction is supposed to end around 23:30." 

"Then are we going to walk till we find a road?"

"Yeah.. I guess. This phone thing doesn't work." She pointed at a walkie-talkie next to the elevator.

"It's better if we start now before it gets too late." Sean said.

"No need to. You won't go that far."

"Huh?!"

Mira took out a scalpel. A psychotic grin on her face. He knew that grin too well, it was just as frightening as it was in the Study.

"I found this in the Biolab, along with something else really interesting."

A vial with a pink-ish liquid.

"This is a virus called Radical-6. Its mortality rate is 75%, what makes it interesting is that the infected person has an irresistible urge to kill themselves."

"But when did you go in the Biolab?!" Sean asked, slowly walking away from the woman.

"It was during 'sleeping time'. I'm not affected by the drug so I'm free to have fun!" She smiled. "I was planning to inject it on you but I changed my mind. I'll try it on the old man instead."

Mira reached the kid and hit him with the scalpel. A sharp pain and he was on the ground.

Gab was barking and she turned around. 

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Mira tried to stab the poor dog but he managed to run away and was left alone with the old man.

 _"Geez, Mira. Stop wasting time with the dog. He won't be able to testify against you."_ She tought to herself.

Q was waiting there, clueless as always, next to Sean's body. 

"You're making this so much easier, I don't even need to run to catch you!" 

She kept the vial in her right hand and threw the scalpel away.

_Bad move._

Before the vial had been able to touch the man's skin, his right hand caught Mira's neck, forcing her to throw the vial on the ground.

"W-WH....AT?!"

How the heck was possible that such an old man could be so strong?

He stood up and pushed Mira on the ground.

"Plaudite, acta es fabula." The man said.

Mira didn't know a word of Latin and wondered why such a random phrase? And why the deaf, mute and blind man was speaking?!

"The game's over and you Mira.... YOU lost."

Before she could reply, she didn't manage to remove both of his hands on her neck. 

She died. 

She didn't even know her killer. 

The man took the vial next to her body. Seems like story had to repeat.

Everyone he cared about was dead. 

He had to release Radical-6 once again...

All for the sake of humanity.

But maybe... just maybe.... he needed the help of someone else.

She was the only survivor, stuck in the shelter.

The man smiled, Gab was back and were able to go away together.

"This is yet another destiny.."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is pretty much what I think happened after Q-END 1.  
> English is also not my first language so I'm sorry for eventual mistakes.  
> Hope you liked it! ^_^


End file.
